Watashi no sekai
by Mrs.Ishida-to-you
Summary: Watashi no sekai: My world. Sora just can't seem to adapt to her new life, but how easy is that when a car crash flips it upsidedown and leaves you blind? New school, new friends, a particular new boy, and a new way of seeing things...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I know, I should be updating Clash and Burn, but I got this idea, and I could just type so much of it... I had to post it. I don't know where I got this idea, but I hope no one has it already up. :)

It's a wee bit cliche, but hey, it's fanfictionland. And about a certain character in here... well, you'll see she's not completely cliche.

Enjoy! I'm legal to drink in Germany ont he 30th:D Friggin Sweet 16! Hellz yes:D

Mrs. Ishida Presents…

Chapter one

Have you ever walked into school on the very first day of a new year, with the horrible feeling that something is wrong and everyone is staring at you?

Have you ever had to do that after switching schools after a horrible car accident nearly killed your father and blinded you?

I'd been dreading that day in August that I'd have to step foot in _any_ school, let alone a new school.

You could call it the normal jitters you get before attending a new school; will people like me? Will I fit in? Will I make a complete fool of myself? Will this be the year I finally get up the courage to join the fill-in-the-blank team?

I wish.

My jitters had to do with something completely different. My worries were more like…

Will I crash into the absolutely wrong person?

Will I fall into a trash can or some other unpleasant place?

Will I get the comments that I get (which should be so familiar by now)… I _know_ people will stop and stare, so I'm not even going to ask.

Will I be able to find my classes without any help (God forbid I have to _ask _anyone)

You see, last year was great. Perfect, you could say. I had great friends, I was a star on the track team, I had straight A's….

All until one night, when my family was driving home from going out for dinner. We never even saw him coming.

Waking up in the hospital the next day was surreal. I had no idea where I was, why I was there, where my family was, or why I was in complete darkness. All I heard was the mechanical beeping of something, and wherever I was smelled like Pine-sol and plastic.

A nurse kindly filled me in as gently as she could, but how gently can you state that your mother's okay, but your father's in a coma, and the reason you can't see anything is because of the massive head-on car accident you got into the night before?

Mom said the police told her the guy's blood alcohol level was more then twice the legal limit and he had unfortunately not survived the wreck.

It took a while of explaining for it to sink in:

My dad is in a coma and could die at anytime?

Some guy died last night in a car crash?

Wait, we were in a _car crash_?

I'M BLIND?

For some reason, I couldn't help but look around, just to see if I could see any _hint_ of light.

There was nothing.

I couldn't be blind… I'm only 16 years old! I still have high school, college, my _life_ to go through… I can't be… _disabled_ like this!

The poor nurse did her best to explain that my life wasn't over, I could still do things anyone who could see could do, and I'd just have to learn to adjust a little.

"And who knows… this may not be permanent," she said, but I could sense the skepticism in her voice. Oh, it was going to be permanent. I learned later that not only did _she_ know, but my mother knew, the doctors knew, and even my friends. They stopped by a few times to tell me how glad they were I was alive, and not to let this get me down, but nothing they could say could cheer me up.

It's true what they say: you never know how much you miss something until it's gone.

You don't know how much vision means to us; it obviously allows us to see what's in front of us, but it's much more than that.

We can read other people's faces and communicate so much with our eyes.

I hate getting up in the morning, but thinking about the fact that I'd never get to see a sunrise again, or see my little dog jumping up on my legs when I came down the stairs every morning nearly killed me.

Usually, I'm not a person who lets self pity get to her. I dust myself off, and keep going. But how much could I take? This was waaaay more than anything I'd faced before. I'm independent. I _hate_ asking for help, and I hate when I _need_ help.

But this made me realize how much I would have to depend on others. For the rest of my life. I think _that's_ the part that killed me the most.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Coming home from the hospital was hell. I knew my way around my home, but it frustrated me so much whenever I'd stub my toe into a table leg or trip on a step. It frustrated me so much that I just gave up and retreated to my room.

Walking into my room, I felt a cool breeze; my window was still open from when I left a few days earlier. When I could still see.

I imagined my bed was still in its messy state that I left it in; I never make my bed… or really try to keep my room clean, for that matter.

I made my way over to the bed, and, making sure there was nothing on it to cause me further harm, fell back on it. It was so weird to have your eyes open and not see a thing. I'd lain here many a time just to think, in this exact position, just staring up at the ceiling. But now, there was nothing. I kept trying to open my eyes, only to remember that they already _were_ open… I just couldn't see anything out of them.

I'd always hated the fact that I had red hair… I guess we're just weird like that. But now I'd never have to see it again.

I'd always hated my thighs…. They're really disproportionate to the rest of my body. But I guess I won't have to unintentionally sigh every time Ｉ see them in the mirror.

This wasn't making me feel any better.

It made me feel bad that I'd begged mom to paint my room red, my favorite color, and now I couldn't even see it. I'd give anything to see my beautiful, messy, airy room again. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, if ever.

I thought things couldn't get any worse. Right in the middle of my little pity-party, mom came in.

"Sora, honey…there's something I need to talk to you about…" she said, in the very uncomforting but familiar tone I'd heard before. This came before 'the talk' and before she told me my cat had terminal cancer when I was 12 years old.

I sat up; not thinking anything could beat anything which had just happened to us. I heard her take a seat.

"Sora, you know your father's condition… he's stable, but I'm going to be honest with you. They don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon. And, well, since he was our main source of income… I… I just don't think my little flower shop is going to be able to pay the medical insurance, the electricity, water, and the cost of food _and_ keeping this apartment," she finished slowly.

"Mom, what are you getting at?" I asked, having the horrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I haven't even gotten used to the fact that I may be blind for life; what more could I take?

"Well, the hospital…. Has a lot of patients they need to take care of… and seeing as he's no longer in critical condition, think it may be best to move him to a place where someone can just take care of him…"

"Like a nursing home or something?" I asked, a little irritated that she was speaking to me like I was a little kid.

"Well, yes. And I've been trying to find a job that might be able to help keep our heads above water financially…and I finally found one!" she said, a little overly and fakely happy.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"It's a job in a school district… a secretary," she explained quietly.

I didn't like the way she said _a_ school district.

"But… there's one other thing…" she added. Oh boy, here it comes.

"It's in Odaiba," she added. My eyes widened, pointlessly, I might add.

"_Odaiba??_ But mom…. That's… _miles_ away!! In _Tokyo_! We're moving??" I cried. I couldn't believe my rotten luck. First I lose my eyesight, and now I'm losing everything that's familiar to me. I was born and raised here and I have family here! Not to mention the friends I've had since childhood!

"I'm sorry, Sora, but there's no other way! There is the only place I can find an affordable home for your father _and_ an affordable apartment for us! I really don't like the idea either, but it seems we have no other choice, right now," she came over, wrapping her arms around me. I was so mad. I know now that she was just trying to do the best she could do, with a comatose husband, almost no income, and a blind daughter, but I still couldn't help but be royally pissed off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day we left, I felt somewhat bad for not telling anyone. It was hard enough telling them about my situation, but telling them I was leaving them would just make it so much worse. Instead, I all sent them heartfelt letters via snail mail (my mother wrote down everything as I said everything I wanted to say)telling them that I'd miss them so much and I'd try to contact them as soon as possible.

That train ride had to be longest trip of my life.

I thought about so many things I'd never thought about before. It may sound stupid, but losing my sight gave me sight to a lot of other things; like not to take things for granted. I promised myself that no matter what I felt like, I'd be as helpful as possible. My mother already had enough on her plate; she didn't need me to slow her down at all. I'd take special care to always be cheerful and happy, and to always do whatever she said to do, no matter how much I didn't want to.

I thought it would be good to do the same with others. Having to put up with me and whatever help I may (grudgingly) ask for was enough; I'd always be bright and happy. No complaining.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Of course, I couldn't see it, but I could just feel that our new apartment was tiny. Which was okay… we didn't need some huge living space to get by.

I felt awful knowing that as my mother pulled in some of the little furniture we brought with us in unassisted, I could do nothing. I couldn't see where I was going, and therefore would just be a nuisance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night I offered to cook something to eat, only to be reminded by a tired mother that that could be a potential fire hazard. Undeterred, I promised her that after this long day and all the work she'd gone through, I'd make her the best meal I could. She was already asleep on the recliner. All I could do now was to find a blanket, cover her, and find a spot to retire for the night. Not like I'd get much sleep anyways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alrighty... well, I hope you enjoy this first chappie. I want 6 reviews... Please? It's not a huge number... On Clash and Burn, I had over 50 hits for the first chapter, and, like, 4 reviews. So yeah, I want some love, people!

Thanks a bunch, and I will post the next chapter soon! I have up to chapter 6 already done.

and if anyone tells me what animes I took some of the last names in here out of, Kudos to you:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I was afraid I wasn't going to get my requested 6 reviews, but I have 8! _8!_ You really have no idea how great this is. People don't usually review my stories. I review everyone else's, and only a few cool people review mine. _Really_.

Well, here's my first shout out on the ficcie to those cool people who reviewed. I thank you very much!

To BladeMasterAd: Thank you! And.. well… you'll have to see. I'd love to spill the plot, I really would, but that would ruin it.  Enjoy!

To the fallen enigma: I like your name.  and thank you!

To JyouraKoumi: wow… I just realized you've reviewed all of my story. I think just for you, I will throw in a Koumi. They are a cute couple. 

To LittleFirefly44: That's great! I was hoping I waouldn't be totally off and sound stupid… and as to her father… well, I'm past chapter 6 already, and I don't know. Thank you for bringing that important point up! Thank you!

To Mrs.Ishida-to-you: Haha, yes, I reviewed myself! I told you, I was afraid I wasn't going to get enough reviews, and I _really_ wanted to post the next chapter! XD

To Night Beauty: I like your name to. It reminds me of Black Beauty, with Elizabeth Taylor. She's a great actress. Anywho, thank you for the review and I hope the wait wasn't too long! 

To CJ: Thank you! I've never had anyone wish me luck with the rest… 

And to that last reviewer…. I know you reviewed… I saw it in my stats! I thank you for reviewing! The site didn't let me see it and probably WON'T let me see it for a while. Dammit. Anyways, I WILL get to you in the next chapter! Just remind me please!  Thanks!

Mrs. Ishida presents…

Chapter 2

That next week was somewhat of a blur. Mom rested the next day, but the day after that, she was busy getting everything settled in and going to work. I couldn't do a thing, and it frustrated me. I knew how tired she must be from everything. She made me breakfast, hurried with some last minute paperwork concerning out apartment or something, and then rushed off to work.

I wanted to be able to provide a nice meal for her when she got home, but what good would it do for her stress level to come home and find the apartment half burned down or a gigantic mess in the kitchen?

I tried to put on a happy face for her; greet her, all smiles, and with a big hug, asking about her first day. I genuinely was interested.

"It wasn't bad. I rushed around all day, filing papers and doing this for so and so, and such, but it's nothing I'm not accustomed to already" she sighed. I frowned.

"Don't worry Sora…. I know you're frustrated, and I know you want to help, but trust me… you're doing everything you can, and I really appreciate that." She reassured me, pulling me into a hug. That made me feel a little better.

"Anyways, I signed you up for school… you start in a week," she said, and I heard her get up and the rustling of papers. I was about to complain that I didn't know anyone and how I would get around, but I stopped myself, remembering my promise. Besides, she was already busy with all that paperwork that still needed to be done and right after work too.

I told her I was going to bed early, and retreated to my new room. It was airy, just like my old one. As it was now, all I had in there was a makeshift bed, a little chest for all of my clothes, a small empty closet, and a lamp.

I lay there for who knows how long, but it seemed that insomnia was becoming a regular habit. I thought if I closed the window, it might help, but that just made it stuffy. I opened it again, and heard the faint sound of someone strumming some chords on a guitar, and then a song. I sat there for a while, listening, before finally plopping down in my bed, and getting some sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The morning school started came too quickly. I wasn't ready for it! I got up late, ate a rushed breakfast consisting of toast and a glass of milk, brushed my hair, had to ask my mother to help me pick out a suitable outfit (which _really_ made my day… I had to make sure she didn't dress me in that horrible purple skirt she loves so much) and had to find a neighbor who went to this new school who hadn't left already.

That's when I met Mimi.

Me and mom were standing at the door, a little impatiently, but not showing it. In her hands, mom had a plastic box of brownies she bought after we got off the train, in case she had to do any 'negotiations'. I guess this was it.

I really didn't want to be led by someone I didn't know to school, only to be stared at my MORE people I didn't know. With the stick I got to help me walk without bumping into things, I knew I already got more than enough weird looks. What is this person was a total ass about the whole situation?

Have people never seen a blind person walking before? What, did I suddenly spurt a new head in the process too?

I heard the door open, and then a very cheery "Hi… may I help you?"

"Hello… we've just moved north from Kyoto… and well, I was wondering… do you have a son or daughter that attends P.S. 81?" my mother asked. I was really starting to get uncomfortable. I felt like a little kid who needed to get a ride somewhere because I was too little to get there on my own. I wanted to tell her that I'd be fine… I had my walking stick and I had learned enough Braille to get by and I could always (ick) ask someone if I needed help, but I thought otherwise.

"Why yes, I do… May I ask why?" God this lady was cheery for this early in the morning. And she had an unusually high pitched voice too.

"Well, my daughter Sora here… well, she… she may need someone to show her the way to school and help her find her classes," my mother replied, apparently also uncomfortable. "She's blind," she added, really quietly, but still loud enough to be obvious to me. That _really_ pissed me off. I couldn't show it though.

There was a slight moment of silence, and then,

"Oh, wow… ok… well, I'm sure Mimi would be happy to show you around Sora!" the woman said. "MIMI!" she called back into the house. I really wasn't expecting that… it made me flinch.

I heard someone running on wood, and then, with almost an exact voice,

"Yes mother?"

"Mimi, this is… sorry… I didn't catch your name…"

"Takenouchi… I am Toshiko Takenouchi and this is Sora," my mother replied.

"Ah, well, this is Toshiko and Sora… It's Sora's first day of school too, so why don't you walk with her to school and show her around, love?"

"Alright mom… I was just about to get going anyways. Love you!" the high pitched voice said.

"Love you too!" I almost didn't know who said it first, they had voices almost exactly the same. I heard my mother offering the woman the brownies. The girl next to me giggled.

"It's good we're getting some real food… I mean, I love my mom to death but she is just not talented cooking wise," she said. Then a moment of silence. Oh boy, I can feel it coming. She's wondering why I'm not looking around. And the fact that I didn't turn left as I was apparently supposed to and I made her start to wonder.

"Hey… is something wrong?" she asked. I sighed. Here we go…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took me the whole 15 minutes walking to school to explain to her about the stick and why this and why that, but I finally got it all out. I hardly knew anything about this girl except her name, and I was telling her all this.

"Wow… oh my God that's so _sad_!" she replied in a voice that was, I thought, impossibly higher than her normal speaking voice. But as I've come to learn, and love, that's Mimi for you.

"Oh my god… okay… well, I promise I'll do everything I can for you… if you need anything… seriously… I'm here for you…" she said. It irked me a little about the help part, but hey. Who was I to complain? It beat being completely alone and lost the first day, or stuck with someone who would just taunt me like I feared.

"Thanks, Mimi… I appreciate that," I told her, as we walked through the doors and onto the first day. She led me to my first class, and there she had to leave me.

"Sorry girlie, I gotta go onto Algebra… Ugh, that class sucks ass. But I promise I'll be right here when the bell rings! Bye!" she said, giving me a quick, unexpected hug, and left.

Girlie?

_Okaaaay_.

Anyways, I made my way into the class, and miraculously found my teacher. The prospect of telling my story _again_ was daunting, but then I realized I'd be doing it all day long. Sighing, I introduced myself to my teacher.

Mr. Yamamoto was my Language arts teacher. He sounded like a young guy, maybe his late 20's, and was really nice. He was patient with me, and was also as clueless as I was as to how I was going to get any work done and pull the whole school thing off. But, as I later learned, ever the optimist, he reassured me,

"Don't worry about it… we'll find a way… you look like a bright young lady. And from the sound of it, it doesn't seem you let things get in your way." I smiled at his words, and he called to someone else in the class.

"Ishida-san… is that seat next to you empty?" a pause, "Well… could you come up here?"

A moment later,

"Yes sir?" a voice, a boy's voice, about my age, asked.

"This is Takenouchi Sora… she's new and I was wondering if you could help her out a bit… like maybe take her to her seat and… well…" she trailed off. I could imagine what he was alluding to, probably making some silent motion to let the boy know of my… condition. I know he meant well, but I felt like a little 5 year old that people had to take care of! It was driving me mad!

Another pause, and then the younger voice said,

"Ohh, right… okay…" I felt a hand gently grab my free left hand at my side, and lead me to my seat. I was probably making some sort of obvious face at how embarrassed I was that I had to be led around and constantly asking for help, because the boy started talking to me again.

"I'm Ishida Yamato… but you can just call me Matt." He said. "That's what my dad and my friends call me," he added, quickly. Matt's not a common name in Japan.

I smiled a little. I still felt like crap, but this was better than what I thought it was going to be like.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora… I just moved here from Kyoto,"

"Wow, right after freshman year?" he asked. I nodded. He continued, "That must suck… I don't know what I'd do if I had to leave all my friends behind-"he said, and remembering my friends, this hit something in me. I knew he really didn't mean to, it was just that I was really starting to miss them a lot.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to… well… just ignore me… sometimes I speak before I think," he answered quickly, apologetically.

"It's fine… I still talk to them, so it's not bad," I lied. It was bad. I missed them more than you can imagine. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, Sora… we still have about 10 minutes before school officially starts… why don't you tell me some more about yourself?" I blushed without meaning to. I liked this guy… he was really nice and actually seemed interested in me, whether I was blind or not. It was refreshing. I was about to start telling him about me but then I realized that 'he must have some friends that he talks to in the morning. Am I keeping him from them?'

Unintentionally, I frowned a bit at this thought. '_I'm holding people back again_''

It, like the look I had on a little earlier, must have been obvious.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I could hear genuine concern in his voice, which was the last thing I expected.

"Well… Do you have… friends that you go talk to before school? Because if you do, you can go… I mean, I don't want to keep you from seeing them…" I stated uncomfortably.

"No, no, it's fine… I see them at lunch, I see them after school, I see them on weekends… don't worry about it… in fact… why don't you sit with us at lunch today?" he asked. This is when I _really_ started blushing.

'Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude… I don't even know anyone yet…"

"Well, this is a perfect chance to make some new friends! I see you already know Mimi… she's one of the people who sits with us…" he said. I didn't answer.

"Please?" he pleaded. It was such a puppy dog voice and I could almost see the face that went with it. For the first time in a while, I laughed, albeit just a little.

"Okay, I'll sit with you," I relented, nearly grinning.

"Great!" he replied. He sounded so excited, like me agreeing to sit with him was the best thing that had happened to him all day. I couldn't help but smile at that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alrighty…. Well… here's wishing that this chappie wasn't crap. 

Anyways, I have to go finish the bane of my history class: ID's.

Ugh. I love history, and my teacher is great, but tenth grade Euro History AP takes away my life. Seriously. I have no LIFE. Oh well… I'm going to college in a few years, because I'm smart! (or so everyone tells me… I seriously doubt myself sometimes… especially in math… I belong back in geometry. Sigh)

Hehe, enough ranting. Please review! I want 8 reviews this time! PLEASE? Por favor? Kudasai? Rajaa'an? Chézù pyúpì? Bonvolu? Prosze (Oh that sounds like Prostye as in Prostye Dvizhenya by t.A.T.u… I LOVE t.A.T.u!!)? Qing? Ummm…. Alright… now I'm just showing off. :P

Well, anyways, please review. Thanks a bunch!

Have a good day all!

Mrs.Ishida-to-you


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty… chapter 3! Hope the wait wasn't too long… I'm finally FREE!!!!!!!!!!! (even though my history teacher promised us we wouldn't have to read the next chapter over break and now we DO, but…)

:-)

So. Here are all my thank you's… I have 18 reviews right now, and that's great! One day I hope I can be like theladyknight or paochicute or someone… someone who rakes in about a hundred reviews a chapter. _Geeze_.

So. Thank yous..

To BladeMasterAd: Geeze, you're right on the ball aren't you? First reviewer, first to notice… Hehe, cliché, I know, but hey. If a guy can play the guitar, why hide it:)

To CJ: Thank you! And you think this swears too much? Wow… you would hate my high school… or any high school for that matter… :) Well, thank you for the review… and shall I warn you if chapters have profanity? I will. I know I like to be notified of character deaths so I can't read them… they upset me. :) Particularly Yama's… alright… There's some in here… nothing too bad though.

To the fallen enigma: Thank you:) I kind of modeled her after my mom… so stressed… yet so nice. Enjoy chapter 3!

To x. wasauskI .x: You read my stories? SWEET! Haha, anyways, thank you! I hope chapter 3 isn't a disappointment!

To Night Beauty: I don't know if this chapter's longer… but there's more people… and Tai and his hair, of course… :)

To Digi-Girl10: Thank you! Enjoy chapter 3!

To JyouraKoumi: There's no Koumi in this chapter… but there will be in upcoming chappies, just for you. I don't want there to be an overwhelming amount of people and relationships and stuff to remember. Thank you, and Merry Christmas to you too!

To Xio: Thank you… I hope you enjoy this chapter… and Happy Holidays to you too:)

To Fruitloop Trooper: Haha, I love your name… yours and Dr. Phil is Sexy…. And I believe there's another person on who calls themselves Ron Weasley is my hoe. XD And thank you!

To Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe: I LOVE Sailor Moon! I Love Hotaru… the whole Sailor Senshi of death… :D Hey… do you watch Cardcaptor Sakura also??... Anyways, thank you so much!

Here is chapter 3! Enjoy, all!

Chapter 3

That first class went easier than I expected. Not much, but a little easier. Our first assignment was to read a chapter of a book he was assigning us, and then to write a few paragraphs on our feelings about it.

Luckily for me, he was aware that maybe I didn't exactly want to share with the class my problem, and took me aside after class. He lent me a CD recording of it, and told me to listen to it, and then to come see him in the morning to tell him what I thought about it.

"But this doesn't mean I want you to skimp on detail. Just tell me exactly what you thought as if you were writing it." He explained.

"Alright, Mr. Yamamoto," I smiled, and turned. He was such a nice guy. All these people were so nice…

Now, after all that's happened this first day, you'd think my guard would be up. Fate didn't have a history of liking me too much, so I should've been wary. But of course, I wasn't.

As I turned, I walked right into someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" a none-too-happy female voice said; it sounded like she was covering her nose.

"Oh… God… I'm so sorry" I said, as I blindly (ha-ha) searched on the ground for the folders I heard falling.

"I got it," she snapped. I pulled back a little. What was her problem?

"I'm really sorry…" I repeated, and got up.

"Whatever… just watch where you're going," she said, apparently still annoyed. Wasn't sorry enough? I would have been watching where I was going… if I could just see.

"Sora, come on, you're going to be late for 2nd period… I told you I'd be right here when the bell rang," Mimi's voice, at first a little distant, and then right next to me said.

"Sorry…" I found myself apologizing for what felt like near the hundredth time today.

As she rushed me out the door, and walked with me (Although I was rather grateful for her help, I made it clear I didn't want her leading me around like a small child), she muttered,

"I see you've made a new friend,"

I snorted. "Yeah. From what I heard from her, she sounded _reeeal_ glad I bumped into her… who was she, anyways?"

"Ugh. That was Nakamura Ayumi … she's on the cheerleading squad with me… let's just say she's not the cheeriest person you'll ever meet. And that's something coming from me. Usually I love people." I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. "But she's just flat out mean." She finished, turning me right. We stopped a second later.

"Alright, here's Algebra 2 with Mrs. Tanaka, she gave me back my schedule. "Have fun!" she added sarcastically, one hand still on my shoulder, as she left. I smiled and went in.

Once again, I found myself explaining my situation, most likely getting stared at, and getting led to a seat. This time it was a girl… a fairly young sounding girl, who I was seated next to.

"Hi… I'm Yagami Hikari …" I smiled. '_At least she sounds okay,_' I thought to myself, still somewhat unsettled from my encounter with Ayumi.

"Takenouchi Sora," I replied back.

It turns out in that class, Mrs. Tanaka let us work with a partner to get out homework out of the way. I was glad I had made at least an acquaintance with someone; as much as I hated to admit it, I would need other people's help. So it was good to make friends.

Yagami Hikari was a year my junior age-wise, and a freshman. So she was as new to this school as I was. She was unusually talented in mathematics, which explained her presence in this normally sophomore-and-up only class. She had a brother, who I found out was friends with Matt, and she would be sitting with us at lunch, at least for a while until she found some friends.

The school she had been previously attending was a 'filler school' for a different high school, and she was just here because it would be easier if her and her brother went to the same school.

She was really sweet and talkative, although not as talkative as Mimi, but unlike Mimi, she was a little shy and would rather have a few really close friends than a bunch of 'just' friends.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unfortunately, I met no one new in my 3rd period class, and even more unfortunately, the only person I _did_ know somewhat was Ayumi.

I had a feeling that I had done something in a previous life that had made fate turn against me. _Someone_ was against me.

I had to sit next to her too. I could smell her strong perfume a mile away, but sitting next to her was nearly suffocating. The moment I sat down, I could feel her eyes on me, just taking me in. I turned the other way, partially so she might get the hint I didn't want anything to do with her, partially so I could breathe.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" she asked, in a sickly sweet voice. It reminded me of Mimi… high pitched. But there was a difference. Mimi was genuinely sweet. Ayumi's voice was… scary. Like she had something up her sleeve. I felt I had no choice but to answer; her question was too loud to pretend I didn't hear it. I turned to her.

"Yeah… I just moved into town." I said as politely as I could. I wanted the bell to ring so badly so I would have an excuse to stop talking to her…

"Really? From where?" she asked, in the same overly sweet voice.

"Kyoto…" I answered. Will this bell never ring?

"Wow… you're in the same grade, right? 10th?"

"yeah…"

"Hmm… That's nice… so…. Is there any reason why you're staring at one spot?" she asked, after a moment. I heard faint giggling behind her. Really… teachers are one thing… I _really_ didn't want to have to explain anything to _her_. I mean, she knew. I could hear it. Her voice was dripping with pretentiousness. I sighed. I didn't want to be rude. Actually, well, that's a lie… I was about to tell her to go shove it, but I decided against it. I knew nothing about this school or who was in it, and I knew that if you stepped on the wrong girl's toes, you got it back by her and about 10 of her closest girlfriends. I had a feeling Ayumi was the girl with the toes to definitely _not_ step on.

"I'm blind," I mumbled. She knew it already, why should I announce it loudly?

"Ohh… I'm sorry…. I was about to ask if you've seen any guys you thought were cute yet, but I guess that would be rather pointless…" she said. It was like I could almost hear her smirking. How low do you have to be to pick on a new girl, especially when you had an advantage over her?

I smiled rather weakly, pleading inside my head for that damn bell to ring already.

"Well… have you _talked _to any guys you like yet?" she asked. I'm _really_ getting sick of that false sugary voice of hers.

What do I say? Do I lie? _Did_ I meet anyone I liked yet? Well…

There was Yamato… I mean, I barely knew the guy, but I must admit, I like him. Not in the sense that they're more than friendly feelings, but I do like him. It was a stupid thing to do, but against my better judgment…

"There's this guy in my first period class… he's really sweet,"

"Oh? What's his name?" she seemed surprised. I smirked a bit at this.

"Ishida… Ishida Yamato," I answered. There was a moment of silence. It was times like these when I _really_ wish I could see… I wanted to see her face so badly!

"Yama-chan? Really? He _talked_ to you? What did he say?" she asked, her voice jumping an octave. Is it just me, or do I sense some jealousy?

"Yeah…" I answered slowly, a bit afraid now. What had I gotten myself into? "He just told me about the school, how I'd like it here, and stuff like that…" I said quickly, conveniently leaving out the part about how he invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch…

"Really?" she asked, leaving out the sweet in her voice. "Well, I'm sure he'll make you feel right at home… he's _so_ nice… we're _unbelievably_ close… I go to every one of his concerts…" she said, putting back in that annoyingly sugared tone.

Concerts?

"Concerts?" I asked, confused.

There was a pause.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? He's in a _very_ popular band… I'm surprised he didn't mention it… I guess you really have to know Yama-chan before he tells you things… We're super close so I know basically everything about him…"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't even know him for a day, but Yamato didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be "super close" to someone like Ayumi.

Right then, the bell rang. Thank God.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my God, so you had to _sit_ next to her? I'm surprised you're still alive… I would've thought you would a suffocated or something!" Mimi said, in a voice so high pitched it made me wince a bit.

"What did she do to you? You didn't talk to her, did you?" she asked, turning me left.

"Yeah… she was pretending to be all sweet and stuff," I told her, leaving out the part about how she asked 'Why are you staring in one spot?'. I had a feeling that if I did, I'd be hearing the next day on the news about how 'a young girl had been strangled and left for dead in her home, just last night'.

"Wow, she's such a _bitch_… well, anyways, did you meet anyone else?" she asked, her voice a little hinting at something.

"No… was I supposed to?" she sighed.

"No, honey… I mean like, did you meet anyone else who you hit it off with? Maybe as good as Yama-chan?" she said in a sing-song voice. What is she getting at? Even though I didn't know what she was talking about, I could still feel my cheeks getting red.

"Yamato? What do you mean?" I asked, trying to control my blush. She giggled.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean… I had a nice little chat with him in 2nd period… according to him, you guys hit it off pretty well,"

"Well… he was really sweet, and we talked for quite a while, if that's what you mean…" I replied, my cheeks still red.

"I think someone's got a little crush!" Mimi said, in another sing-song voice.

"What?! Mimi, I barely met the guy… it's the first day…he's just really sweet and friendly, that's all," I replied. I must look like a tomato now.

"That's not all. Just you wait… I dated him for a while… it's weird now, since we're, like, brother and sister, but I was completely in love with they guy at one point. Yeah, it's true. He's not only sweet and friendly, he's polite, honest, loves to cook, can play the guitar, and not to mention is drop dead gorgeous," Mimi went on.

"Plus, it takes a while for him to trust people… his parents divorced and it scarred him somehow so now he's weird about trusting people… but he seemed to trust you a lot… which is strange… it took him a few years to actually get close to me… he seems to _really_ like you a lot Sora. It really means a lot if he'll just start talking to you openly and honestly right off." She finished.

"Here we are," she said, grabbed my hand, and led me through noise and the smell of cafeteria food. A few moments later, we stopped.

"Hey Mimi, Sora," I heard Yamato's familiar voice. I found a seat.

"Hey Yamato…" I murmured, smiling sheepishly.

"Matt… just call me Matt…" he corrected me, from directly across the table.

"Or Yama-chan… that's what I call him." Mimi took a seat next to me.

"Okay… "I mumbled.

"Hey Matt… you're my friend, right?" I heard a foreign voice say, a little far away. Then I heard what sounded like two people sitting across the table.

Yamato…I mean Matt sighed.

"Yes, Tai, what do you want?"

"Do you love me?" the voice asked. There was silence, followed then a small strangled noise.

"Tai! Dammit… Whadyawant?" Matt asked exasperatedly. I laughed. I love it when guys get so defensive if anyone makes _any_ comment, great or small, that challenges their sexual orientation.

"Are you going to eat that pizza? I'm starving."

I heard giggling next to me.

"Tai, you're such a pig… you're always hungry! I'm surprised you're not 400 pounds already!" Mimi laughed.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! Besides, I'll never be fat! Just look at this gorgeous body… not an ounce of fat on it! Seriously, look!" the voice said quite loudly. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'd really rather not, thank you," Mimi replied, still giggling.

"Hey Sora!" I heard Hikari's voice. So this must be her brother.

"Hey Hikari" I said.

"Call me Kari… this loudmouth next to me is my brother Tai," she said.

"Hey!" I heard the guy say, with what sounded like a full mouth. He must have swallowed. "Hi Sora… hey… what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked. The table went quiet, and then I heard a loud thump.

"Tai!" Kari said as she slapped him upside the head.

"What?" he asked, with his mouth again stuffed. Silence. "Oh… sorry... Sora..." he apologized. I smiled and waved it off. He sounded sincerely sorry and not at all fake like Ayumi, so I forgave him. I figured I'd have to be getting rather used to this.

"Yeah, Tai's on the soccer team, and what he lacks in brain he makes up for in muscle and stomach capacity," Matt said. I expected to hear him getting decked by Tai, but all I heard were the girls giggling.

"At least I'm not a scrawny little musician like you… the girls _love_ me!" Tai declared. I giggled.

"That is where you're wrong, Tai. It is _me_ the girls love… I don't see how you can call me scrawny…" and he paused. Mimi giggled.

"You're such a show off, Yama," she laughed.

"Besides," he continued, "at least they can see my face. I don't see how you can walk with that bird's nest on your head"

"Hey! I like my hair, thank you very much! It has character," he replied somewhat pompously. At this, the table went silent again, and then everyone burst out laughing.

"Character… Hahahaha, that's a new one," Mimi laughed next to me. Even I couldn't help but laugh a little. This guy Tai was entertaining.

"Anyways," Tai cut in. "So, you're the new girl people are talking about… where are you from?"

I spent the next 10 minutes answering questions and telling them about myself. I was so glad I made friends.

I was having a pretty good time, until another familiar voice reached my ears.

"Yama-chan!" the sickly sweet voice called out. I was pretty sure I heard the boy sigh a little exasperatedly.

"Ayumi," he replied, dully.

"How are you doing, Yama-chan?" she asked in a higher pitched voice than before.

"I'm fine, Ayumi." He replied, in the same dull tone.

"Great! Oh, I see you've met Sora! We just had so much fun talking in 3rd period didn't we, Sora?" she asked. I had a strong urge to yell _Hell no_, but that wouldn't have been very nice. Not that it really mattered with someone like her.

"Yeah, we sure did" I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Of course! Well, there's this new movie coming out on Saturday… why don't we go see it together… it'll be just you and me, Yama-chan…" she said, seductively. I nearly snorted into my pudding. Couldn't she hear his lack of enthusiasm in his voice?

"Sorry, Ayumi, I've got things to do. I've been saying no over and over, but you don't seem to get it. I dumped you a long time ago for a reason…just _accept_ it," he said, with more anger. A moment passed, and then a giggle.

"Oh Yama-chan, you're so silly. You know you can't resist me… I'll get you back, don't you worry… " she said. I heard Mimi sigh.

"Ayumi, he's told you no, numerous times. Take a hint. He. Doesn't. Date. Sluts." Mimi exclaimed. Another giggle.

"Well, whatever. I'll talk to you next time, when you don't have this 2nd rate cheerleader with you," she said, and left. Mimi snorted.

"Is that the best she could think of? 2nd rate cheerleader?"

Matt sighed. The tension was broken when Kari yelled,

"Oh Tai, gross, you're getting that applesauce all over your lap and all over me… eat like a human being!" this seemed to lighten his mood a bit. Matt chuckled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OK…I know what some of you are thinking: 'Oh, another cliché, Matt's ex or Matt-obsessed slut trying to ruin Sora's life'

Well, you're wrong. I will tell you right now there are OTHER plans for her. :)

Just wait and see.

Anyways, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I need to get started writing some more… I only have up until chapter 6! But that's way better than I usually do.

So, to all of you, Merry Christmas! (and please no 'I took offense to that' letters. I wish people a Merry Christmas, because that's what I celebrate. I'm not trying to force my Christianity on you, and I'm not saying what I believe is better than what YOU believe. I'm wishing you happy times, dammit! I don't get my panties in a bunch when someone says Happy Kwanzaa or Happy Hanukah or something to me… _GEEZE_)

OK… Ignore me… I'm PMS-ing, I'm tired, my dad's yelling at my mom and it's stressy, so yeah.

Anyways, have a good evening!

Mrs. Ishida


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know the wait was a little longer than usual, but I've been busy frantically cleaning my house for the massive sleepover I'm holding for my Sweet 16 this Friday.

:D

So, I know this one's pretty short, I DO apologize profusely. I'll try to have chapter five up in a timely manner, although I still have to clean and get my homework started and everything.

So, just in case,

Happy New Years! (Even though it's only the 27th…)

To all my reviewers… I'm almost to 30 reviews:)

To the fallen enigma: thank you! And you bring up an interesting point… :)

To Night Beauty: and I hope you won't be disappointed with this one… it's rather short… and pointless… the next one's longer

To Digi-Girl101: Thank you!

To Karush: well, this one's pretty short… sorry about that. The next chapter is longer, I believe. If not, I'll make it longer. :P

To Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe: OOOOOH, you HAVE to check out CCS! Syaoran and Sakura are one of the cutest anime couples EVER! And I know he's about 6 years my junior, but Syaoran is just so easy to crush on! Don't worry, he starts out pretty much as an ass, but he turns out so cute!

Haha, back to my reply to your review: thank you!

To JyouraKoumi: Well, like I said, there's Koumi in this, although not a lot. He's mentioned. I think he appears in the next chapter. :) But there will be some Koumi action, never fear.

To Electra: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it IS short… :P

To Fruitloop Trooper: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To Xio: Thank you! I hope you like this and the next chapter after this one:)

To Khgirl08: I have one question… does the 08 stand for clas of 08? Just wondering. :P And thank you! I was hoping that this wouldn't be to cliché… I HATE that. And what was funny? The Taichi's hair part? Cool! (I didn't intend for it to be funny, but this is good:D)

Thank you all… the next chapter will be longer, I promise. And a certain genius will appear, also. :)

Mrs. Ishida presents…

Chapter 4

The walk home wasn't nearly as bad as the walk to school. I had Mimi with me, and even though my ears hadn't yet gotten used to the pitch of her voice, she was probably my lifesaver that day. I wouldn't have gotten to my classes on time, I would've gotten lost, I would've run into the wrong people…. It would've just been a mess. We walked up to our floor.

"Alright, girlie… here is my apartment… you wanna come in for a while?" she asked me, opening the door and dragging me in while I was forming my answer. I was about to say I should get home and wait for my mother, but she wouldn't be home for another few hours, and it was nice being with Mimi. She reminded me of some friends back in Kyoto, sans the high voice.

"Make yourself comfy," she said, and I could hear her footsteps on hard floor getting farther away. I found my way to a comfy fake leather chair and sat patiently. I liked her apartment already… it smelled really nice and was comfortably warm. For the first time in a long time, I felt good. I was at a friend's house and I didn't have to worry about anything at this particular moment in time.

"You want something to drink or something?" she asked, and I could feel her footsteps coming back.

"Just water, please," I responded. No more than a minute later, I had my glass of water and she sat down across from me.

"Ugh… how can you sit there? I hate that spot," she said.

"I like this chair… it's in the sun and nice and warm,"

"Sora, you're too happy," she said, jokingly. "Like today, at lunch… you agreed you and Ayumi had a nice conversation… what you should've done was told her to go screw off and given her the bird. That's what I would've done if I were you," she said, eating something. "Oh, did you want something to eat?"

"No thanks," I replied, thinking. In Kyoto, when I was the popular, had-guys-falling-over-themselves-for-me, straight-A track star Sora, I probably would have. And if she persisted, I would've decked her face. But I had changed. I hadn't even realized it, but in a period of a few weeks, I'd had changed drastically. It was blatantly obvious to me now.

"It's just… I'm already having enough problems and I know I'll run into _more_ difficulties later on, and I don't want enemies." I continued. "Besides, I wouldn't do that." I lied.

"Well, you're too nice. That's kind of… well, I don't know. I know I've only known you for one day, but you're really sweet. It's different than what I see at school. Or anywhere." She said, and in spite of myself, I smiled. "Anyways, you're really gonna love it here. All the people here, well, except for Ayumi, and a few others… and _Ayumi_, are really nice and this town's a lot of fun. Oh! And you have to meet my boyfriend, Koushiro! He's such a sweetheart! He's such a nerd, but I love him to death!"

And on and on and on she went about this boy Koushiro, who is apparently one of Japan's smartest kids and is a genius, and is rumored to have drawn out plans for the iPod when he was 8 years old before secretly sending them to Apple. Sounds like a load of crap to me, but the name is familiar. I think I remember reading about him a few years ago in the paper and how he programmed some computer to…well.. I don't know. I'm not very technologically savvy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I closed the door to my apartment, after staying at Mimi's for a few hours, talking, laughing, meeting her mom, getting my week's worth of this Koushiro guy, and doing homework. Well, _I_ did homework… (Thank god I can still type); she insisted she couldn't do any homework until the 'emergency with her cuticles' was cleared up.

"Sora, where were you? How was your day?" My mom asked suddenly, scaring me as she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"It was fine, mom… I made a few new friends…" I said.

"Really?" she sounded ecstatic. "That's great! So you had a good day?"

"Eh… fairly," I said, recalling the incidents with Ayumi.

"That's good… well… if you're hungry, I made some dinner for us, so go change and then we can eat," she said cheerily, and I went to my room.

Poor mom… she can't realistically be that happy... She's trying so hard to keep things together… her husband is comatose, her daughter is blind, she had to give up the business she's owned for over 12 years that she loved to come work in a different city… At least I made some friends… I can only guess as to if she's made any or how her day is _really_ going.

I changed into some comfy pajamas and went back out to the dining room.

"Smells great, mom… what'd you make?" I asked.

"Rice, chicken, steamed veggies and a little pasta… I hope you're hungry!" she said, and I heard the clanging of silverware and plates on the table.

"I'll go get some drinks," I said, turning into the kitchen, wanting to help.

"No, Sora, wait!" she said quickly, and before I could stop, I knocked my hand into something, and heard it break on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mom… what was it?" I asked, bending down and feeling for the broom. She sighed.

"Don't worry about it… it was just a glass. Really, it's fine," she said, my look of frustration quite obvious. "I know you were just trying to help. Thank you," she said, kissed me on the forehead, and swept up the mess I made. Just as I was just starting to accept my situation, I feel useless and miserable again. It was just a glass, true, but it signified waaaaaaay more than that. I felt so useless. I felt I was getting in the way of everyone. Here mom comes home from a probably tough day at work, finds me _not_ at home, makes dinner, and then has to sweep up glass shards off the floor because I'm too clumsy to walk. I could've cried. I stopped myself just in time, though. Another minute, and I _would've_ been crying, and then mom would fret over me and I would completely ruin her day.

Instead, I sat down to dinner, and had a nice, albeit completely fake (on my part) conversation about how much I love it here and how my new friends make me feel so happy, and how I'm really starting to 'adjust' to my new lifestyle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once again, I apologize for this being so short. Urg.

Anyways, I probably will update after my sleepover… so probably Saturday. Don't count on it, though.

Happy New Year!

Mrs. Ishida-to-you


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighy… before y'all rip my head off for not updating in a year, (clears throat) I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

In order of things that happened…

My computer goes into a coma for a few weeks.

I then wrote up until chapter 9 or so when it gets fixed.

I got EXTREMELY busy with school. Like crazy busy.

Testing

Boyfriend numero uno came along. And boy was it fabulous. I went to Grad Night, and it was absolutely incredible. Good times, good times. And during the Boyfriend Numero Uno Era, I find it impossible to develop my fictions further, seeing as Yama is my hubby, and my fictions are always born of my wild imagination marrying him, and various situations and he temporarily took a backseat. Sorry, Yama.

Boyfriend Numero Uno shows his true, manipulative, lying colors, and we discover that the first half of the relationship, we were basically lying to and hiding our true selves from each other, because we're both weird, weird people. And he manipulates like crazy. We decide to 'start fresh' and be honest with one another.

My computer dies, and I have to replace the hard drive. Stories that I've had since seventh grade are now gone forever, including this story, its future chapters, and all the other stories I have published and in the works.

Boyfriend Numero Uno way overreacts and goes absolutely crazy over something stupid that I say while I'm feeling like crap and am PMS-ing (and also still reeling about some of the things he lied to me about), tells me he is disgusted with me, and promptly dumps me on our 3rd month, _over the phone_. Then, because he hates the single life, reunites with his ex, who I have just a feeling had something to do with out breakup, seeing as she also, is a weird, manipulative liar. (I sure know how to pick em, eh?) Boys, never do this. It's about the douchiest thing you can do. Seriously. If you do, you deserve to be wacked in the balls with a spiked club. Repeatedly.

Junior year begins, and I discover, it's a hell of a lot less worse than last year. I am now busy (albeit less busy than last year) with clubs, cool classes, and scouting. And already, I've found a really really funny (and cute too!) guy in my Psychology AP class. It's great.

I now have a LIFE!



Anywho, on with the thank yous. And if you're still reading this, I should hug you. I should have updated this LONG ago.

**FaLlEn-AnGeL627**: Thank you so much… sorry for the wait… that's how I discovered Digimon. When I was 11, they replayed it on TV, and I was as happy as could be.

**D1G1T4L darkness:**Don't worry… what's a Yama love fic without Yama performing?? And lo siento for the long wait… I really am. Thank you.

**pinky101: **Thank you, and I am so sorry for the year long wait.

**Kaye Ristina: **Hey stranger! I haven't seen you in such a long time! (AKA Friday). I LOVE YOU! And _maybe_ I'll throw in Jyou here somewhere… just for you, love. And you better update _Tai Walked into a Bar_. Or else.

:P

**Shrugs**: Thank you! And I am so very sorry about the long wait… I do hope you like this chappie.

**Xio**: thank you! It's a bit late to wish you Happy New Years too, but oh well. Enjoy!

**Nickygirl: **Yeah, I know it's cliché, but I love cliché stories too! Thank you

**Karush**: Hope you like this chappie (after a _year_… :P)

**Digi-Girl101: **Thank you! I am so sorry about the year of no posting… 

**Unfogive but not Dead: ** Odd name, but I like it. And yes, it is… I can relate to her (not in the sense that I'm blind), but she mirrors me quite a bit, even in my normal life. :P Anyways, thank you for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!

Alrighty, on with the fic!!! And a bit of advertising… my friend Kaye Ristina has an… _odd_… story out called _Tai Walked into a Bar_. It's funny, and strange, and it has some Michi action, and did I mention it was strange?

Haha.

_**And please take note**_: I'm seriously considering deleting this one. I loved the idea, but since I wrote it all out, and the part that wasn't up got deleted, I've sort of lost the drive to re-do it all. And plus, I'm having a bit of a hard time picking up where I left off.

Please give me your input.

Okay, enough procrastinating

Mrs. Ishida-to-you presents…

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks had passed since I first started school, and things were progressing smoothly. Other than the occasional run-in with Ayumi, I was doing well; I was making friends, I hadn't done anything particularly embarrassing, and I could find my way around well.

Things at home were alright. My mom seemed to be doing fine with her job and I think she even made some new friends, although I never sa-heard about them.

I think the only bad part (well, other than being blind) was one day, when it was raining, and Yama was walking me home.

I know, how can Yama walking me home be bad?

Well, Mimi was unavailable to walk me home, being stuck in after school detention for some ridiculous infraction of the rules, so Yama, being the gentleman he is, kindly offered to take me home.

"So, you have a partner for that lame Bio project?" he asked casually.

"Not yet, you?"

"Nah, I was just planning on asking you and using you to get a good grade," he said. I smiled.

"Of course. I knew you weren't really my friend,"

"Pshh, why would I be your friend? I only pretend so I can cheat off your homework and mooch off your work. Duh," I laughed.

"I guess I should tell you, then, I only hang out with you because you're popular. You smell worse than a rotting corpse and you have a voice worse than nails on a chalkboard," I retorted. He chuckled.

Anyone listening to us would have thought us enemies, or at least brother and sister. That was just our playful banter, or as Mimi called it, flirting. I think he was well aware that I thought him to smell **quite** alluring, and to have a wonderful voice. Knowing Yama, he probably believed it of himself.

The rain was cold, and there was a chilly breeze blowing. My light jacket was nowhere near enough, but I hadn't had time that morning to catch the weather report. It must have showed, because just a moment after a particularly violent chill, I felt a large, very warm jacket over my shoulders. I turned to him,

"Yama, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me… there's only a few more blocks, I'm not going to die," he replied dismissively. The familiar fluttering sensation in my chest made me smile a little. I knew I felt a little more for him than platonic friendship, especially since in the passing weeks, anything he did caused it. Even hearing his voice made my heart beat just a bit faster, and whenever he had to leave, I'd feel a bit squashed, and wish he wouldn't have to. Even if he was a bit of a pompous ass most of the time who knew he was quite a catch, he was still one of the sweetest guys on the planet.

"What'cha thinking about?" he asked, nudging my arm. He always seemed to know when I was lost in thought or depressed or upset.

"Nothing." I replied evasively.

"Liar"

"Snoop"

"Ah… damn," he replied, and I laughed.

"I win!" I said, mock triumphantly.

"So what if I can't think of anything to call you? That says nothing,"

"That says that you suck with thinking on the spot," I pointed out.

"Whatever," he said, mock insulted. I threw my arm around him.

"It's alright, Yama. Even if you do suck, you're still my friend," I said, while secretly relishing that incredibly sensuous, nameless cologne. I felt his arm slide around me, and that fluttering once again.

"Oh, gee, thanks," he replied, and I could mentally see him rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later, we were up to my apartment, just getting inside. As usual, my mother wasn't home, so I told him to make himself comfy while I went to go change into comfier clothes. As I was, I have to admit, I wasn't thinking about bunnies and puppies. Blame it on the fact that I'm a single teenage girl who hasn't had a boyfriend in over a year, and that I hand out with a supposedly gorgeous, _ridiculously_ good smelling, sweet, charming boy. A lot. But for the few nights before, I just couldn't help but think about him in a different way. WAY past platonic. No. This wasn't even in the realm of platonic-ness.

And, considering the fact that we were alone, in my apartment, and he was just in the other room, while I was in my bra and underwear, well… I couldn't help but fantasize about him 'losing his way' yes, in my tiny ass apartment, and accidentally wandering into my room, where I was nearly naked, and professing his secret love for me. Following that would be a hot and steamy make-out session, one in which he picks me up, slams me against the wall, and when I'm all wrapped around him and my hands are tangled in his hair and wandering up and down that supposedly nicely toned back, carries me to my bed where clothes come off in a flurry and we participate in a nice, long ravishing. Followed by pillow talk for hours and hours and hours, and some more romping in the sheets. I nearly moaned just thinking about it

"Sora!" I heard his rich voice call from my living room. My face immediately flushed as I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Can I make lunch?" he called. My heart fluttered and I smiled. I do love it when men cook. There's just something so _sexy_ about it!

"Feel free!" I yelled back, pulling on some looser jeans.

'_Shit… I need a hobby_…' I thought, as I pulled on a shirt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what did you make? Is it safe?" I joked.

"Well, I just made some soup, but I added some rat poison and detergent. Because I hate you and I'd rather you be dead," he replied, and I heard a bowl being set in front of me. Followed by my nose being hit with a delicious, warm smell.

He was such a good cook. I loved it. When I was done, I leaned back in my chair and smiled.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" he asked, as he picked up the empty bowl and took it over to the sink. My mind immediately imagined him saying that after my little fantasy, and I blushed, hoping he wouldn't see.

"It was delicious… where did you learn to cook?" I asked, partly to distract myself.

"I had to learn, since my dad's almost never home," he said, as he rinsed out the dishes. That reminded me of my own father. Which made me automatically feel for a locket he had given me years ago. Which now wasn't there.

My heart stopped.

Had I lost it? How could that have happened?

The shock must have been extremely evident on my face, because Yama immediately asked,

"Sora? What's wrong?"

I looked around, like that would help, and my heart beat ever faster.

"I think… my locket's gone!" I gasped.

"Locket?"

"The one my dad gave me years ago… I always wear it… I only take it off when I go to bed…" I said, as I got up, and started feeling around.

"Did you put it on this morning?" he asked, coming nearer.

"I'm sure of it… Yama, do you think it could have fallen off?" I asked, now panicking.

"It's possible… but, Sora, don't worry, we'll find it. I promise." He said, and helped me search for hours. He left before my mother got home, telling me not to worry and that he'd talk to me later.

I, being panicked and not wanting to ruin her day, didn't tell her about the incident. But I still couldn't help but worry.

My father had given me that locket when I was 6 years old. It had always meant a lot to me, because it was a family heirloom, and even more so now because of our situation.

I just couldn't believe I lost it.

I was still cursing myself mentally later that night, after my mother had gone to bed, when I heard a strange sound. It wasn't the rain. It sounded like pounding. Our doorbell didn't work, so I thought that maybe someone was at the door.

'_This late at night?_' I thought, and slowly got up. The pounding continued, and I started to get a little scared. Who would be at my door that late?

I quietly found my way into the living room, and listened. Nothing but pounding.

Not knowing if it would be a stupid mistake or not, I decided to open it, slowly.

"Sora!" a familiar voice said. I gasped, and opened the door wider.

"Yama! What the hell are you doing? It's raining!" I whispered loudly, and let him in. It was freezing outside.

"I f-found your lock-ket!" he said, shivering. My mouth was open with shock.

"What?!" I asked.

"I found y-your locket!" he repeated. I sighed.

"Wait, were you out there… since you left?" I asked, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Well, n-no… I went back home to get a jacket. But then I went out to look for it, and you'll never guess where it was! It was in the bushes, right outside this building!" he said cheerily, still shivering. I couldn't believe it.

"Sora, what is going on here? Who is this?" My mother's voice came from the opposite side of the room.

"Hello, Mrs. T-takenouchi, I'm Yamato, and I'm a friend of Sora's," Yamato said. I was speechless.

"Hel…lo…"she said, confusedly. "Why are you dripping wet and shivering? Were you just walking around in the rain?!" she asked, her voice jumping an octave.

"I found Sora's locket," he said, patiently.

"Her locket?" my mother asked.

"I lost it this afternoon… and I guess Yama went out to look for it…" I said slowly. "Yama, why did you go out in the rain?" I turned to him.

"You were so upset about it, I couldn't just let it go missing, and-"

"Young man, it is _raining_ and _freezing_ outside! Do your parents know you're out?" she asked sternly.

"Well, my dad's not exactly home… he's on a business trip in France right now…" he replied slowly. I could just picture my mom's eyebrows shooting up.

"Not home? No _wonder_ you have no sense! No parental guidance! Well, I do thank you for finding that necklace… it's an heirloom, and I can't believe Sora would be so careless with it-" she started, but was soon interrupted.

"Well, she wasn't careless with it… I always see her checking to see if it's there and cleaning it and everything… I think it just fell off the chain…" he said in my defense. If I wouldn't have been reeling with guilt and amazement, I would have smiled.

"Well, in any case, thank you. You are staying here tonight, and until your father returns. What about your mother?"

"They're divorced, and she lives up north,"

"Then you are definitely staying here with us. Sora, go find some blankets. I'll make you some cocoa," she said. Her motherly instincts were kicking into high gear. As she walked away into the kitchen, I could hear her muttering,

"Walking around, _at night in the rain_, for Heaven's sakes! Father isn't home…"

Yama chuckled a little. I couldn't believe he was acting so casual. It was late, he had just gone out in the rain for hours and hours to look for my necklace, and here he was, in my apartment, waiting for cocoa. I handed him the huge comforter.

"Yama, I can't thank you enough… you really didn't have to do that," I said, and sat down next to him.

"Yes I did… it's important to you, and I couldn't let such a good friend of mine suffer like that," he said simply, as he wrapped himself in the gigantic blanket. I could feel him still shivering a little.

Such a good friend.

My heart nearly broke for him. I was such a good friend to him that he would risk his health just so I wouldn't suffer?

Didn't he know that's how George Washington died?

I was feeling too guilty to really feel the fluttering. I threw my arms around him, and if it hadn't been for the fact that mom was in the other room, I would have kissed him. He returned the hug.

"Don't worry about me, Sora. I'm fine, really. I'm just glad I found it, especially if it's an heirloom," he said. A tear rolled down my face.

'_Is he for real?_' I couldn't help but think.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay!

Update!

I'm so happy I finally got around to it!

:D

Anyways, please review!!

Muchos gracias!


End file.
